Days Of Snow
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Henry and Emma take Regina sledding for the first time.


"Now there's one competition that I wouldn't like to win." Regina spared a glance at Mr. Gold, four-time winner of the ugly sweater competition. The man was smiling smugly with an arm slung around Belle. Regina knew how it was going to go down; every year he'd sling his arm around her, remind Storybrooke that she had knitted him the sweater, and then the pair would go home and make hot chocolate and the worst gingerbread houses Regina had ever seen. Not that hers were much better.

She sat herself down on the nearest park bench, it's cool metal stinging through the protection of her pants. With a shiver, she sunk deeper into her coat. _Swan better get here soon_ , she thought. She stuffed her mittened hands into her pockets. The blonde had promised Regina that she would not be late this time. The former queen pulled out her phone to check the time. 12:05, exactly five minutes past when Emma said she'd be there. She drummed her fingers on the frost touched armrest for a moment before deciding to text Emma a quick, 'where are you?' Just as her pointer hovered over the send button she heard the crunch of snow beneath boots.

"Henry's got the sled." Emma smiled.

"It's about time, Swan." Regina muttered.

"Don't Swan me, I'm only five minutes late. And besides, do you know how hard it was to fit that thing into my tiny bug?" Emma excused herself.

Regina sighed, Emma would always be Emma. Of course that wasn't an issue at all. She stood up and brushed the snow off of her coat. "Alright let's get this over with." Truth be told she was in this whole sledding adventure for the snuggles and hot coco that would come afterwards. The notion of sledding itself was a bit daunting, she'd never done it before and didn't fancy the idea of landing on her ass in a pile of snow.

"It'll be fun, mom, trust me." Henry insisted. He shot her a reassuring smile. In turn Regina transported them atop Storybrook's largest hill in a puff of purple smoke.

"I can go first." Henry offered. He sat himself at the front of the toboggan.

"Ready kid?" Emma asked.

He turned around and gave her two thumbs up. With that Emma gave the sled a push. Regina watched her son sail down the hill whooping and yelling gleefully all the way until his sled came to a spinning stop at the foot of the hill. It took the boy a moment or two to finally usher his way back up the hill, hoisting that heavy sled over his back.

When he finally reached the top Emma missed not a beat, "your turn." She declared, pushing Regina towards the wooden contraption.

Regina bit her lip. "Come with me."

"Alright, but you're going in front." Emma bargained.

"I suppose we have a deal Swan." She replied taking a seat. The mayor half expected the other woman to just push the sled, sending her for the ride of her life. But Emma proved to be true to her deal and sat down behind Regina.

"Ready moms?"

"Of course." Emma answered.

"Not really." Regina mumbled, but signaled Henry to give them a push anyhow.

With that the sled lurched forward. To Regina's surprise the ride was actually pretty exhilarating; the sled gliding over the snow, the land swooshing past in a blur of green and white. Swiftly they descended the hill and with a bump or three here and there. She felt free, like a child. Feeling something that she had missed out on as a little girl.

Their ride came to an abrupt halt when they came to a particularly large pile of snow that sent them lurching into the air and landing with twin thuds a few feet from the sled. Regina stood and rubbed at her throbbing shoulder. Surly she'd attain a bruise or two.

Emma jumped up, pumping her fist in the air enthusiastically. "See, you had a great time."

"It was alright." Regina answered.

"Alright!? You were having a great time and you know it. I heard you laughing back there."

"I was not." Regina denied, the light blush coloring her cheeks told a much different story.

"If you say so, Gina." Emma shrugged, "I suppose we won't come back tomorrow."

"I never said we shouldn't." Regina took the bait. "I mean it wasn't _that_ bad. Besides, Henry would be disappointed in both of us if we decided not to."

"Henry would be disappointed in us or Regina would be disappointed in Emma?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just get to the Christmas cuddles, Swan." Regina insisted. She could already feel the warmth of the fireplace and Emma's body on her skin.

"Okay fine, just a second." Emma decided to take one last trip down the hill before turning to Henry and reminding the boy to behave himself when Violet got there.

"Be home before eight." Regina added. She could practically feel him rolling his eyes.

.oOo.

Emma moved Regina's hair behind her ear. The woman laid in her arms—her face nuzzled in the crook of Emma's neck—practically asleep. Emma could feel her chest rising and falling with each breath she took.

The mayor moved her hand and tucked it beneath her head. Emma held the woman closer, her hand falling over the other woman's back. With the other, she reached over Regina's half-asleep form and took a swig of what was left of her hot chocolate. She was tempted to then steal Regina's. After all the woman had hardly touched it and it was sitting there steaming, beckoning her to drink it. Instead she lifted it up and offered it to Regina who uttered a muffled indistinguishable set of words, sat up, and took the drink in her hands.

Emma wrapped her arms around the woman's middle and rubbed her cheek up against her back. Regina brought the mug to her lips and took a small sip, testing the temperature, before taking a larger drink.

"Henry and Violet should be home soon." Emma stated, her head now resting on Regina's shoulder.

The woman nodded, "I suppose we should start getting ready to make that gingerbread house we promised him."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Emma replied. She planted a soft kiss on Regina's neck before getting to her feet. Sledding, cuddling, making gingerbread houses, as long as she got to do it with Regina and Henry (and this time, Violet), her holidays would be delightful.


End file.
